1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electric bicycle which varies an output of a driving motor according to a weight to enhance a rider's riding sensibility, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric bicycle includes a motor to rotate wheels and a battery to supply electric power to the motor. In other words, the electric bicycle to which a generator is mounted or the series hybrid type electric bicycle is travelled by a method in which a motor which is electrically connected to a battery rotates wheels, and the battery is charged by the generator which is connected to a pedal and is operated by a rotation of the pedal.
Basically, a rider presses down pedals to move a bicycle, and a chain transmits a force of the rider pressing down the pedals to wheels. Since a plurality of chain pins meshed with a sprocket are connected to each other, the chain has a complicated structure. And, a space occupied by the chain is large in the bicycle and the chain is deviated from the wheel or a rider's cloth gets caught in the chain so that the cloth is getting dirty.
Recently, an electric bicycle which is not provided with a chain has been developed and used in the light of the above problem. If a rider manipulates a button provided on a handle or presses down pedals, a motor is operated and the chainless electric bicycle is moved forward.
In the chainless electric bicycle, a pedal load is adjusted so that the rider can feel a pedal feeling which can be felt due to actual pedals when the rider presses down the pedals. Therefore, a pedal effort is generated when the rider presses down the pedals to enable the rider to feel the pedal feeling.
In addition, the chainless electric bicycle is set to allow the motor to generate a force required for rotating a wheel, i.e., a motor output, and this motor output is basically determined on the basis of a standard weight to optimize a riding feeling.
In general, one motor output which is initially predetermined according to a standard weight is set in the electric bicycle. Therefore, although a standard weight rider feels a comfortable riding feeling according to a pedaling when riding the electric bicycle, if a rider having a weight, which is below the standard weight, rides the electric bicycle, a quick start and a rapid acceleration may be occurred, and if a rider having a weight, which is above the standard weight, rides the electric bicycle, a delayed start or a delayed acceleration is occurred or it is sometime difficult for the electric bicycle to climb the hill in a severe case.